


Seriously, why?

by KittyHowell



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Undercover, mention of sexual assault, possible triggers, pretending to be dating, undercover couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: When the FBI needs help finding a serial killer, the best solution seems to be sending Carlton and Shawn undercover as a couple. It’s probably a bad idea but neither are willing to walk away from a challenge...or the ability to be with the other.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 45
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I try to try my son to sleep, I write on my phone. Somehow, this happened. I’m writing what will be the third chapter so I figured posting it isn’t a bad idea. The chapters will most likely be on the shorter side. I hope you enjoy!

“No, no Shawn. Stop; let me show you how it’s done.” 

Shawn pouted, as he often did when his father had to show him how to do something. While annoying, he liked the skills he learned from his dad even if he didn’t enjoy the lessons. He’d never tell his father that, though. Or Gus for that matter. He loved his friend but he’d break under a single one of Henry’s glares. Then he’d never hear the end of it. 

This skill, however, seemed rather pointless. 

“It’s just a steak, dad,” he whined as he handed over the tongs and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why do you have to be so over the top with it?” 

Henry actually looked a little offended. “It’s not just a steak, son,” he checked them on the grill and closed the lid before leaning down to face his son at a more even level. “It’s food. Good food. One day, you might even make it for a girlfriend. Girls love it when you cook, trust me.” 

Shawn seemed to contemplate this for a moment. “What about boyfriends?” 

Henry paused, taking the moment to stand up straight. “Are you trying to tell me something?” 

Shawn thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just wondering.” 

Henry gave Shawn the tongs and directed him on what to do. They checked the meat and then the potatoes baking in tin foil. Henry used this time to think about what he wanted to say. “Back in my day we didn’t really talk about that stuff.” 

“Why not?” 

“It was and sometimes still is considered to be an abomination. It makes some people uncomfortable, okay, Shawn? People are people and love is love. As long as you’re not hurting anyone and it’s legal, I don’t give a damn. By the time it becomes ‘your day’ I’m hoping that it’ll be better.” 

Shawn looked confused and Henry figured it didn’t have to do with the corn they were grilling. “What I’m saying is, everyone loves food, okay? You should know how to cook no matter what; it’s a life skill but if one day you make it for a boyfriend, I’m sure he’ll be impressed.” 

It was the first and only conversation the two ever had on sexuality. Henry, who’d been raised during a time where it was not appropriate, was lucky. He was a cop and a damn good one. A good cop looked past all those things and only saw citizens to protect and crimes to solve. If the overall idea ever made him uncomfortable, he never showed it. 

Shawn seemed satisfied with the answer and never asked again. 

...

It was a rare occurrence these days for Chief Vick to feel nervous. She was a woman who knew what gamble to take and when. That was how she’d gotten into the position she had. She’d fought hard and made all the right moves to have passed over the men who had been up for this job. Now, despite the fact that this seemed like the best chance they had, the idea still made her heart skip a beat. 

The doors to the station opened with a flourish and their resident psychic made his way in in the same fashion. He had a certain skip in his step that only came when Vick herself called him in personally. He was getting paid and he knew that. Whether or not the man was a real psychic, she honestly didn’t care. He helped close cases and was far too sweet and harmless to have committed any crime he was suspected of in the beginning. While his methods often got on her nerves, he was a Spencer. She knew them to be decent men and that was a rarity in itself most days. 

Gus, of course, was right behind him. Such a strange friendship, she thought. One could easily overlook Gus if not for Shawn. The brunette shined in a way others did not but he didn’t overshadow his well mannered friend, he illuminated him as well. He elevated Gus to his level, for better and worse. He had that effect on people. 

Despite the fact that she called him, he practically floated past her office and into Carlton’s, Gus reluctantly right behind him. Unable to help herself, she watched their exchange. Carlton was doing paperwork, and while this was his least favorite part of the job, he did it with the same determination and focus as his field work. 

Shawn pointed to his head. She couldn’t see his face but she was certain his eyes were closed. He cried out, gaining the attention of many but only keeping it from a few. Most were used to this and would carry on their days as if nothing exciting was happening. Shawn then fell forward right into Carlton’s lap and pressed his face into the side of the older man’s. 

The Head Detective didn’t push him off but he did stiffen slightly in his seat, raising his hands to prove they were nowhere near Shawn’s body. He didn’t really look annoyed, probably used to this as well, and just gave Shawn a blank stare until he was done. 

Deciding it was time, she got up from her desk and walked across the hall. 

“Face it, Lassie, you love me.” 

Carlton’s face grew red but before he could respond, Vick cleared her throat from the doorway. “Detective Lassiter, Shawn, please accompany me to my office. I have something important to discuss with the two of you.” 

“The two of us?” Carlton did not look pleased. 

“Yes, this is a very important matter.” 

She didn’t wait for any further response. She knew they would follow her so she turned and walked back to her office. Carlton was ahead of Shawn but the younger man squeezed past him with a shimmer through the doorway, causing the detective to pause and then roll his eyes. He closed the door behind him a little more forceful than necessary. 

“Please, take a seat.” The two did. “First and foremost I want to make the two of you aware that at this moment, only I and O’Hara know what this discussion will be about.” 

Carlton’s eyebrows knitted together in irritation. “Why was my partner told before me? I’m the head detective.” 

Karen pressed her lips together. “I wanted her to be prepared. Do not question my judgement, detective Lassiter. I am doing that enough as it is right now.”

He calmed down immediately and leaned forward a bit, as if to offer her a little support. “I’m sorry, Chief. What’s going on?” 

Sighing, she picked up the folder on her desk and handed it over to Carlton. As soon as the detective had it in his hands, Shawn snatched it away. He opened the manilla folder but only caught a small glimpse before it was stolen back. Not to be left out, Shawn picked up his chair and pushed it until it was touching Carlton’s. He looked over the file with him, ignoring the annoyed glare of his companion. 

“In the last two years, there have been four murders of people staying at a beach house on sunset drive.” 

Both the men looked up at her, startled. “Four murders,” Carlton all but growled, ‘how are we just getting this?” 

“It’s been in the hands of the FBI since the very beginning. Never even crossed my desk. It was four murders, but two double murders. Both couples were found with their throats slit somewhere in the home. It never even made it in the news. It was all very hush. It appears as if one of the men were sexually assaulted and the other was made to watch before both were killed.”

‘One of the men’ didn’t surprise either of the two in front of her. They had both looked at the crime scene photos and scanned over the reports as she spoke. 

“Both were homosexual couples staying at the beach house on vacation. One of the victims of the first couple was a member of the FBI, Gary Morrison. He was here working a case with his work partner. When they finished, their supervisor gave them some time off so he called his boyfriend and had him fly out for a vacation. His work partner, Martin Jackson, had stayed as well. He was meant to be meeting them that day and found them. He called their supervisor instead of us - that’s why we were never involved.” 

“Why are we involved now?” Carlton was now in full head detective mode, eyes focused and determined. He barely noticed Shawn pressed right up against him. That is, until Shawn let out a small gasp. He quieted himself instantly, managing to only look slightly offended when Carolton moved away from him so their cheeks were no longer touching. “Would you stop messing around?” 

“I’m sensing something dangerous…” the younger man said, moving his fingers up to his temple and closing his eyes. “The spirits tell me this is nothing to mess around with.” 

Karen cleared her throat, gaining the attention of both men. “You are right, Mr. Spencer. The lead agent on the case came to see me last week. At first he didn’t wish to share what it was about. He asked vague questions about our cases. Then, he saw you two in your office Carlton and he offered to read me in on this case in exchange for listening to his idea.” 

“Figures,” Carlton sat back and rolled his eyes. “What is it they want?” 

…

“I wonder what they’re talking about…” Gus mumbled to himself as he tried his best to peer into the office. He was holding a magazine to look covert but he was sitting in one of the office chairs in the middle of the room. 

Jules looked up at him when he spoke. She might have pointed out his failed attempt if she wasn’t already on edge herself. She was just waiting for her partner to come out like a bat out of Hell and all but run from the office. She was wearing sneakers in case she needed to go after him. She actually thought it was a little unfair that Gus hadn’t been read into it. If Carlton ended up punching Shawn, Gus was the poor soul that was going to have to take care of him. 

“Can you keep a secret?” 

Gus looked at her, looking scandalized. “Of course I can.” 

She pressed her lips together and motioned for him to come closer. He rolled the chair over quickly. 

...

“They tried a small sting a couple months ago but it only lasted a couple of days. They set up an undercover operation with two of the agents posing as a couple on vacation there. It became clear pretty quickly that either the unsub had moved on or wasn’t interested. Looking further into it they believed the chemistry was off between the two and the fact that both their agents were roughly the same age while the previous couples had a bit of an age difference.” 

Shawn knew when to keep his mouth shut and let Lassie figure things out for himself. There was a brief moment of silence before Carlton looked from Karen to the man sitting next to him. Still looking at Shawn, he mumbled, “you got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“The agent thought you’d make a lovely couple,” Karen told them. “I am inclined to agree for the purposes of this case. You two do have a certain...chemistry that we can use and you both fit the profile of the previous victims.” 

The three were interrupted by a loud  _ “what?!” _ coming from across the hall. They glanced over in time to see Jules yank Gus to the ground. 

Shawn hummed, pulling the attention to him. “My senses are telling me you haven’t given the FBI a final answer yet…” 

The Chief nodded. “I believe that this could help catch the person or persons responsible for these murders but I will not force my people into something they are not comfortable doing. Carlton, you are one of the most professional and organized people I have ever worked with. Shawn, your...skills might be of some use here as well. I will not say yes unless I have both of your blessings.” 

Blowing out from his nose, Carlton stood from his spot and moved to the corner of the office, his arms crossed over his chest. Not for the first time when it came to Spencer, he felt torn. On one hand, Karen was right. He reviewed the file and if the suspect was still nearby, he and Spencer would do well to tempt him into action. On the other, that would mean being with Spencer in a way that he didn’t much want to. Thinking of it in his deepest fantasies was one thing but acting them out was another. 

Spencer might never let him live it down. Nevermind the fact that his brain would have memories to relive forever to drive him completely mad. And have it all be pretend in the end? That might completely destroy him. But justice needed to be served and if this was the best way to do it then he would make the sacrifice. “When do we start?” 

Karen clasped her hands together at her desk. “Perhaps we should ask Mr. Spencer…?” 

“No need,” the fake psychic said as he stood up and crossed the room to where Lassie was. He wrapped his arm around Carlton’s waist and smiled. “My Lassie here knows me so well. Of course we’ll take the case!” 

Karen gave a nervous laugh. Lord help her. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Honey,” Shawn hummed, “could you be a dear and get me a cup of coffee?” 

Silence fell over the room as the officers and agents that were read in on the sting turned to look at Shawn and Carlton. The head detective's face had turned a bright shade of red in a matter of seconds. Shawn didn’t take his eyes off Carlton, innocently blinking up at him as he awaited a response. Finally, he looked around the room and pretended to notice the audience before them for the first time. 

“What; too much? I’m trying to get into character.” To demonstrate this, he pulled his arm through Carlton’s and leaned his head on his shoulder before motioning for Karen to start the meeting. It took her a moment to process and gather the attention of everyone. 

“If you’re in this room, you are one of the only ones who knows about this assignment. The details of this assignment do not go beyond those in this room. The FBI has asked for the help of the department in order to catch a serial killer that is responsible for at least four murders. Our very own head detective Lassiter and consultant Shawn Spencer have agreed to go undercover together as a couple.” 

By now, Lassiter had calmed himself down and began taking his necessary notes. Shawn still hadn’t let go of his arm but he figured almost everyone there had seen Shawn sprawled all over his lap so he forced himself to relax and get to work. He noted the FBI agent in charge was looking at them and seemed rather pleased. When he turned to look at Shawn, he was surprised to find him relaxed and focused. 

Normally Shawn flared his body around to get this kind of access. It always killed him; he could never tell just how serious Shawn was with his flirting. Now it seemed...real. He shook his head and focused back on the Chief. If he didn’t keep a good head on his shoulders, he might lose himself in the assignment. 

“Shawn and detective Lassiter will take on the alias of Shawn Smith and Carlton Lake, respectively.”

At the sound of his new name, Shawn groaned and raised his hand. He raised the one around Lassiter’s arm and raised the other man’s as well. Lassiter quickly brought it back down and glared at Shawn to behave. “Spencer!” 

“That’s not my name anymore, pumpkin. I can’t believe my last name was changed and it wasn’t due to you putting a ring on it.” 

Karen continued as if they weren’t there. 

“In case it is needed, Shawn will be said to be an office assignment at the company that Carlton is the financial manager for. They will set up in the house Saturday around noon and settle into what will seem like a regular vacation. They will do activities that the other couples had done as well in hopes of getting the unsubs attention. To go over security, please welcome FBI agent Harold William.” 

Shawn almost barked out a laugh, but Carlton quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Carlton glared but let up when Shawn apologized with his eyes and promised to behave. Letting him go hesitantly, he focused back on the agent. Since he was distracted, Shawn took his pen and wrote  _ Harry Willie  _ on Calton’s notes. The detective noticed quickly and turned to face forward to avoid Shawn seeing his smile. 

Agent William was looking at them as he spoke. “After witnessing the interactions and speaking to Chief Vick, I believe we have found the best two for this job. The main focus is to keep everyone safe and catch the unsub. About a year ago, hidden cameras were placed outside the residence when we realized the significance. There will be around the clock surveillance to monitor the exterior. There were several cameras placed inside the home as well. The layout has been mapped out for each of you to have. I suggest studying it to know where any blind spots are. Those cameras will be monitored by a separate team.” 

“How long is the assignment meant to last?” It was Buzz who’d raised his hand, side eyeing Shawn as he snuggled a little closer to Carlton. 

“At least a week,” the agent responded. “We’ll note any activity on the cameras, any persons of interest we may spot during the outings. If nothing notable happens, we’ll discuss the future of the assignment at that point but I’m confident that if the guy is still out there, he will be compelled to act. Any more questions?”

Silence fell over the room again in time for Shawn to say, “baby, I’m hungry. What should we have for lunch?” 

“A moment ago you wanted coffee,” Carlton mumbled as he finished off his notes. 

The agent looked to Chief Vick. She stepped forward and ended the meeting with a reminder to check their assignments and prepare. The small group left the room quietly; too quietly Carlton thought. He noticed the stares and the whispers. He glared at anyone he caught and stalked back to his desk. Luckily, Shawn did not follow. 

… 

Shawn leaned against the wall and watched Carlton walk back to his desk and get back to work. He of course knew about the whispers and rumors now circulating through the precinct. Only a select few were involved and sworn to secrecy. There were those who had no idea it was meant to be an act and might be assuming it was real. There were others who knew it was meant to be fake and were still acting like it was. 

Shawn suddenly remembered his father’s words to him when he was a child during the only talk they ever had about sexuality. He didn’t think it was so taboo nowadays but the reality of a cop’s life was different than others. There were people who were drawn to the position of authority and power for unhealthy reasons and some tended to be set in old ways. This was still largely considered a man’s job and Shawn wondered if Carlton was worried about the others losing respect for him. 

So far, the older man was handling it all really well. Shawn could get a good reading on everyone given enough time but with his Lassie, he never really knew where he stood. He flirted with the man constantly in hopes he’d break through his wall but despite the fact that he let him sit in his lap and press their cheeks together, he remained stoic. As far as Shawn could tell he wasn’t homophobic but couldn’t make out much else. 

He found himself spiraling into another ‘why do I like him, does he like me’ wormhole so he pushed himself off the wall and turned towards Gus. He’d been waiting patiently for Shawn to finish thinking but had a small pout on his face. The meeting had been during lunch, afterall. 

“Okay, Gus, I’ve only got two days left as a free man,” the brunette grinned, “let’s go to that burrito stand down the road. I really am hungry.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” 

“Hey bae,” he called back, and Lassiter looked up at him without hesitation. Shawn didn’t bother to hide his grin despite Lassiter being obviously displeased with himself. “We’re going to Wrap it Up.” 

“And?” 

“I’ll bring you back that steak avocado burrito you like.” 

Carlton stared at him a moment, blinking. “Thank you?”

“No problem, boo, need anything else?” 

Carlton turned back to his work without another word. He managed to get most of his paperwork done while the two consultants were gone. It was amazing the progress he could accomplish when there wasn’t Shawn around to distract him. 

He knew the moment the two were back in the building because the air always seemed to change in the precinct when they were there. The others seemed happier and like they had fun when Shawn was around. He didn’t much care about the others as long as they got their work done. For him, he never really thought work was supposed to be fun even though he enjoyed his job. 

A moment later a large wrapped burrito was placed in front of him. Shawn was talking aimlessly to Gus and Jules with his mouth half full so he didn’t notice the smile on Carlton’s face. 

“I still can’t believe they don’t sell smoothies,” Shawn was saying, “every place should sell smoothies. We should have gone somewhere with smoothies.” 

“Going to Wrap it Up was your idea, Shawn,” Gus scolded, “and why would a burrito place sell smoothies?” 

“Cause they’re delicious and healthy,” Shawn responded, tilting his head as if he couldn’t understand Gus’ point at all. Or maybe wouldn’t. Or was just pretending. Carlton knew the man was far more intelligent than he let on and yet sometimes he acted like he was a genius. “What do you think, baby cakes?” 

Having had enough, Carlton pushed out from his desk and looked up at Shawn, annoyed. “What are you doing?” 

Shawn didn’t act stupid. “I’m trying to figure out the perfect pet name for you, darling.” His nose wrinkling up stopped Carlton from replying. “Okay, none of these are... _ you.  _ I guess we’ll just stick with Lassie and Lassie Face. It’s not like the killer is going to know where it comes from.” 

Carlton stared at Shawn for a long moment before he spoke. He always thought Shawn was mocking him. It hadn’t occurred to him that maybe...Shawn was flirting with him? “...those are pet names?”

Shawn waved at an officer who waved at him and tried to act casual but his heart was racing in his chest. Luckily Gus and Jules were keeping each other distracted, both pretending like they weren’t scheming together to make sure he and Carlton didn’t kill one another during the assignment. “What else would they be, Lassie?” 

Shawn felt his heart sink a little when Carlton got up from his desk and walked out of the office without saying anything. He sat down heavily in Carlton’s chair and fiddled with his cell phone to distract himself while Jules and Gus pretended like they’d been talking about Star Wars the whole time. 

“You guys working on any other cases right now,” Gus changed the subject, leaning on Carlton’s desk and crossing his arms in an attempt to look casual and missing by a mile. “I mean, we’re here.” 

Jules thought about it for a moment but ultimately shook her head. “No, sorry. We just wrapped up the bulgerlies around the Village and Buzz finished the peeping case early this morning…We’re just paperwork city until Saturday.” 

“Lame,” Shawn groaned, pulling on Gus’ elbow. Before he could speak more Carlton came back into the room, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a togo cup in the other. He placed both down on his desk without so much as glancing at them. “Come on, man, let’s go and have movie night. We might not get another chance for a while.” 

“Can we watch  _ Up _ ?” 

“Yes, my Pixar loving friend,” Shawn decided quickly. He’d picked the last movie, anyway. “But I demand chocolate covered pretzels.” 

“Deal.” 

As the two waved their goodbyes and started for the door, Shawn held back a split second. Deciding to take a chance, he carefully picked up the to-go cup off of Carlton’s desk and brought it to his lips. Smiling at the taste, he hurried to catch up to Gus before he was missed, ignoring Carlton’s eyes on him as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday started at six in the morning for the team at the police station. Agent William had already stationed his people for the day. A small team was meant to be parked in a van just half a block away from the house to watch the outdoor cameras and had been for the last twenty four hours. 

The inside cameras were to be watched by Jules or another member of the department from a van in a different location some blocks away. Gus had been given permission to be there as well. It was not said but suspected that Chief Vick had made it a requirement for her team to be responsible for the inside cameras to go along with the assignment. Carlton was surprisingly happy about this. 

The idea of being intimate with Shawn, even on a small and fake basis, made him want to melt and vomit all at once. While it may be easier to deal with after the assignment was over if the only persons who saw them in their private moments never saw them again after, it wouldn’t be as easy for Carlton to relax during. At least he knew Jules, Buzz, and Gus wouldn’t judge him. Maybe tease and poke and prod but not judge. He couldn’t handle that. 

He also figured the Chief didn’t trust the FBI as well as she trusted her own team. If the suspect managed to get into the house without being seen while they were in there, Carlton figured she wanted someone she trusted calling in backup and heading right over. 

Shawn was bouncing with energy despite the early hour. Gus was inspecting his suitcase, periodically rolling his eyes and then adding something Shawn had missed. He wasn’t paying much attention but so far he noticed a toothbrush, a phone charger, and socks. 

Carlton felt something ugly creep into his chest and he pushed the feeling and thoughts down as far as he could. He wanted to be the one to go through Shawn’s things and help him. He wanted to be the one who’d earned the right to go through his personal belongings and know him so well he prepared his own bag for him. It was stupid. Not only was the idea stupid it was ridiculous for him to feel jealous over their friendship. Gus and Shawn had been friends since childhood and were nothing more. Sometimes Carlton thought that even without his growing feelings for Shawn, he would still be a little jealous. He’d never had anyone like that in his life before. Not his ex, not a friend. Not a partner. Jules knew him pretty well and he’d grown to consider her a good friend, but she didn’t know him like Gus knew Shawn. 

“You ready to head out,” Shawn said, pulling his attention to him. “They want us to get going in a few.” 

“Ask your buddy over there if he’s done packing your stuff.” Carlton shouldn’t have but he grumbled out the words around the rim of his coffee. 

Shawn looked a little confused but looked over and saw Gus zipping up his suitcase. “I’m a horrible packer. I get so distracted I forget stuff.” 

This time, he’d been freaking out over spending so much time with Carlton. He was a mess that morning while he packed. He’d called Gus and complained about how unfair it was. His memory was going to make him remember  _ everything.  _

Carlton only threw his coffee away. He had just gotten it but it had the police department logo on it.. “Let’s go.” 

They grabbed their things, checked out with the supervisors and headed out. To make it as authentic as possible, Buzz was dropping them off at the airport. From there they were taking a shuttle bus to a rental car place where a car had been rented in Carlton’s fake name. At that point the two would officially be on the case and head to the house. 

Buzz hummed to himself the whole way, no longer even phased by the assignment. He was actually excited to be involved in it and thought it might be amusing for the two to have to get along for a change. Because he was assigned to watch the indoor cameras at times, he’d also become rather popular with curious members of the force. 

Carlton was shuffling through a file he’d have to surrender before getting out of the car. He was in the back, at Shawn’s urging, to look like a real couple from the very beginning. He was happy that Shawn was not pushing anything at the moment. He wanted to go over the details of the previous cases again. While he wasn’t technically working the case himself, knowing the details would better serve him to keep Shawn safe. 

When they arrived at the airport, Carlton reluctantly handed over the file and set about getting their bags out the back. 

“Thanks for the ride, man,” Shawn said, looking back to make sure Carlton wasn’t listening. “Don’t let the popularity go to your head cause if you see anything...juicy, I’d expect you to keep it to yourself, kay?” He winked at Buzz, laughing to himself as he got out of the car. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Shawn waited until Buzz pulled off the curb. “Just messing with him. Hey, photo!” He took a picture and grinned down at Carlton’s confused face. Shawn looked around his feet and realized his bag wasn’t there. Now confused himself, he looked up to see Carlton had both their belongings. Ever the thinker, Carlton had brought a roller suitcase while Shawn just had a regular bag. 

With the bag over his shoulder and the trolly behind him, the older man started off towards the shuttle bus. Shawn caught up, holding nothing more than a small black bag they’d used to keep their most important things in. Carlton’s gun and badge were in it. Shawn thought of mentioning this but decided against it. His Lassie was the kind of guy who wanted to take care of his partner and Shawn thought subconsciously that was what he was trying to do. And Shawn, of course, loved to be spoiled. 

It only took a half an hour for the two of them to get on the road back. They mostly stayed in silence on the bus and as they waited for the rental car but neither minded. It wasn’t until they were closing in on the beach house that Carlton cleared his throat and side glanced over at the younger man next to him. They stayed in silence again until Shawn decided he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I don’t even need to be the amazing psychic I am to know you want to say something, come on, Lassie. I am all ears.” 

Frustrated that he was found out, Carlton glared at the road. “I just thought we should set some ground rules. I don’t want you pulling any of that psychic crap on this assignment.” 

Shawn hummed. “I cannot stop the spirits from using me as they please,” he chose his words carefully, “but I will advise them to be subtle.” 

Silence followed again, this time awkward. Shawn wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Carlton believed in his psychic abilities. Carlton was not easily fooled and smart as a whip. It was something he admired about him, even though his disbelief caused Shawn problems. A ‘psychic’ outburst could cause a lot of problems for them if the killer was secretly watching so Shawn promised himself to behave. Mostly.

Carlton ignored his reflection. “And I wanted to talk about the...physical part of the assignment.” 

Shawn did his best not to flinch He was sure Carlton was about to let him have it. Tell him if he crossed a line he’d shoot him and to keep it all to a minimum. Instead, Carlton cleared his throat and said, “The closet and bathroom doesn’t have any cameras in it, so, let’s just agree that if one of us needs some alone time, we’ll find reasons to hide in there, okay?”

Shawn nodded a little dumbly, realizing too late that they were pulling into the driveway of the beach house. He wasn’t sure what came over him. Maybe it was Lassiter throwing him the admittedly small bone or the idea that this was _ it  _ and it was all really happening. Quickly, Shawn grabbed onto Lassiter’s arm and pulled him until the two were facing. 

He should have made up some excuse. Something like practice or even messing with him, something that would explain this but instead he said, “Don’t want our first kiss to be for show,” before closing the small gap between them. It was rushed and sloppy and Carlton barely had time to react but he did react by tilting his head slightly to have a better angle. 

It was Shawn who pulled back first. He didn’t let Carlton react now. He popped out of the car quickly and started up the walkway into the house. The detective sat there another moment, shocked, before getting out of the car and going for their bags in the trunk. He probably should have felt angry but Shawn’s words echoed in his mind as he stepped through the doors and saw Shawn standing at the back door looking at the beach. 

For just a moment, it almost seemed real. His phone buzzed in his pocket then. He took a glance at it before shoving it down in his pocket. He easily found the bedroom and placed both bags there. It seemed a little silly to unpack their clothes but it would be easier to get to their things and more believable as well. 

Carlton felt another pang in his chest as he opened Shawn’s suitcase with his own and set about organizing them in their appropriate places. When he was finished, he looked around the room and sat on the bed, resisting the shiver that ran down his spine as he did. 

One of the couples had been killed here. 

A moment later Shawn walked into the room, looking a little worse for wear. His face was pale and his eyes a little vacant. Carlton stood quickly but something in the way Shawn moved told him he wasn’t in any immediate danger. His eyes trailed over the floor a second longer than could be considered normal and Carlton began to understand. 

The other couple had been killed in the living room and Shawn must have realized it as he was coming back towards the bedroom. Four people had been brutally killed in the home and there wasn’t a single spec of evidence around. The carpets and furniture had been removed and replaced, the place cleaned professionally by a team sent by the FBI. 

“It looks beautiful,” Shawn said, clearing his throat. “Any word from the team?” 

Carlton nodded. “O’Hara texted me, said the cameras were working.” They stayed in silence for a moment until Carlton’s phone went off again. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes.  _ Do couple things.  _ “I was thinking we should get some groceries. Settle in a little more and then maybe go down to the beach. Try and see if we can get anyone’s attention nearby. Not all of these places are rentals so some people are regulars.” 

Shawn nodded, happy to get out of the house. “I’m gonna hold your hand the whole time,” he warned, a smile creeping his way on his face. He was pushing, just a little, to see his reaction. 

Carlton rolled his eyes but it felt different. “Just don’t buy a bunch of crap at the store.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Carlton was up earlier than Shawn the next morning. Not only because he was an early riser but because the couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing to lie on. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep there, not really. Shawn had agreed to take the side of the bed closer to the door after some argument. Carlton told him that if someone broke in, the fact that he himself was a little further to get to would give him a moment longer to reach for his gun, which was tucked away in the nightstand. 

Really, he had every intention of going to sleep in the bed with Shawn. Eventually. He was just gaining up the nerve to do it. He must have fallen asleep while he was reading  _ The Guns of August _ . He thought it was a little strange because the book was placed neatly on the coffee table and he had a blanket on top of him he didn’t remember falling asleep with. 

Shawn must have come out after he fell asleep. Sighing, he stood from his spot on the couch and stretched. The sun was still rising over the horizon of the beach. It looked so beautiful he thought to wake Shawn so he could watch it too but decided against it quickly. He folded the blacket and placed it on the back of the couch before venturing back towards the bedroom to check and make sure Shawn was okay. 

He found the younger man sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed, as if he’d been waiting for Carlton to come eventually. He watched him sleep a moment longer before checking his phone. He had a text from Buzz that the cameras were working for his shift. The two had a relatively busy day planned and Carlton knew Shawn would get grumpy quickly if not properly fed so he headed off to the kitchen. 

Shawn bought a ton of crap from the store. 

Carlton didn’t even think he did it to spite him; Shawn just seemed to naturally be drawn to stuff and unable to help himself. He was pretty sure they had enough pineapple to last the whole week but with Shawn one could never really be sure. Carlton made sure to grab enough stuff to last them a couple days worth of meals while the younger man focused on snacks. 

Carlton was pleasantly surprised that while he grabbed a good handful of junk food, he’d also been keen to get healthy snacks as well. He figured he’d have to do most, if not all, of the cooking when they stayed in but the detective had never minded cooking. It was the cleaning he despised. 

Since coming to work for the department, he and Shawn had spent a lot of time together and in a way had become unusual friends. He supposed that was why it came so naturally for the two of them to shop together. Shawn made sure to make it known they were together. He pressed up against him, held his hand, and kissed his cheek periodically. He gave him puppy dog eyes when Carlton insisted they did not need ice cream and kissed him when Carlton relented. 

He told him they didn’t need sweet potato and BBQ chips just to get the same reaction. He blushed at the memory of it now, loving the way Shawn’s lips felt and hating the fact that he wanted to kiss him again and again. Absentmindedly, he pulled out eggs and bacon from the fridge and one of the pineapples. 

Honestly he wasn’t sure he’d ever cut a pineapple before but decided it couldn’t be too difficult. While he got the rest of the food started, he placed the giant fruit on the cutting board and got to work. Once done, he placed the chunks in the blender with banana slices, greek yogurt, coconut milk, and some ice to blend. 

Carlton could hear footsteps coming up behind him when he finished but didn’t turn around. Shawn walked up to him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He kissed Carlton’s cheek before stealing a piece of bacon. “Did you make that for me?” 

“Well it isn’t for me.” 

Smiling, Shawn set about making coffee for Carlton, the piece of bacon between his lips. “How did you sleep,” he mumbled around the meat. 

Carlton shrugged. “Alright. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch.” For some reason, it was important that Shawn understood that. It wasn’t trying to run away. Not from the assignment, and not from Shawn. 

Shawn only lifted a shoulder in response. “No worries. First night and all. The spirits tell me this won’t get juicy for at least a couple more days…” 

Carlton rolled his eyes but knew that Shawn was most likely right. In both the previous cases, it took several days for anything to happen. The second couple was almost ready to leave before they were murdered. 

The two didn’t go to the table to eat, mostly because they were both nearly finished eating by the time they got around to making their plates. Shawn finished his last piece of bacon and stole Carlton’s plate from his hands as he picked up his final piece of toast. “I’ll clean.” 

Carlton hesitated a moment before turning around and heading for the bathroom. It wasn’t until he was in there that he remembered he’d left his hygiene kit on the dresser of the bedroom. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye. Sitting on the bathroom sink was a brand new bottle of cinnamon toothpaste. It looked brand new, just opened. His was most certainly still in his hygiene kit because he never brushed his teeth since he fell asleep on the couch so it must have been Shawn’s. 

The man didn’t seem like a cinnamon toothpaste kinda guy. Pineapple, absolutely, if they made such a horrid thing but certainly not cinnamon. Which only made Carlton wonder if Shawn had bought it for him. He refused to think about it longer and set about getting ready for the day. 

…

“It’s like playing Sims,” Buzz murmured to himself, “but you don’t actually make any decisions.” 

“So it’s like watching someone else play Sims,” Cindy remarked a little sarcastically, “or like watching two people we know playhouse.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Buzz scratched his head. “Do you think the killer is going to come back here?” 

Cindy seemed to consider this. “I don’t know. If the killer _ is _ still out there, then there’s a good chance of it.” 

“I hope it’s on our shift.” Buzz said, almost enthusiastically. 

Cindy side eyed him and frowned but she was really looking at the sack breakfast that his wife had obviously made for him. Unless of course he drew a heart on his own brown bag. Buzz didn’t seem to notice as he pulled out his homemade breakfast burritos, fruit salad, and thermos of coffee.

When he looked up, Cindy quickly looked forward, ignoring her stomach. She was never much of a morning person and she hadn’ had time to make anything that morning. She could have stopped somewhere on the way but after Shawn’s readings on her weight loss, she’d be inspired to continue her journey. She hadn’t touched fast food in months at this point but she did normally eat breakfast. Her stomach was asking her why it was empty, rather angrily. 

Smiling, Buzz gave a little whistle. Happily tearing her eyes away from Shawn dancing around the kitchen like a fool, she looked over at Buzz. He held out a second paper breakfast sack to her, this one with a smiley face on it. Confused, she slowly took it from him and peered inside. Francine had made her an identical breakfast and left a small note as well.  _ You be safe out there <3 Francine  _

Humming, she dug into the burrito. “You take care of that wife now, ya hear me?” 

“I will,” the other said, smiling. He was blessed, truly. He knew that. 

“Or I’ll steal her from you.” 

Buzz turned his head to look at her. 

…

“Decent candidate on your six,” Carlton mumbled to Shawn as the two stopped along the trail in order for Shawn to tie his shoe. In reality, they were stopping to let the FBI agent following them a moment to catch up. He couldn’t stay too close to them and they had lost him around the last turn. 

Shawn could be subtle. He just preferred not to be. He turned briefly to look as he pretended to dust off his knees and caught the man staring at him. He seemed a bit too thin and lanky to take down two other men but Shawn figured it wasn’t impossible, especially if he took them out separately. Still, something didn't seem right…

Not so subtly, Shawn bent over a little more to wipe down his legs and shook his ass. Carlton watched the man blush a deep scarlet and stare a moment longer before looking up at Carton’s face. Seeing the displeased look there, the man freaked and started to look around. A second later the leaves of a low bearing tree shook behind him and a moderately attractive woman came out, looking almost uncomfortable. 

Unaware of the situation, she mumbled to the lanky man. “It’s so hard to pee out here. Having a penis would be so much better.” 

The man began to choke on his spit. 

“Brian, are you okay? Your face is all red. Let’s get you out of the sun.” 

As the two of them watched the couple walk away, Carlton mumbled, “Gay” at the same time Shawn said “wayyyyyyy in the closet, man.” 

The man was still a decent candidate. Carlton made a quick look at the FBI agent who was pretending to be bird watching. The agent gave him a small nod and the two continued down the path. Shawn took his head easily and leaned in a little closer. “Could still be him.” 

Carlton nodded, unable to stop himself from tilting his chin up when the man looked back at them, challenging him. If asked, he would say he was trying to see if he could break him. He really just didn’t like how he looked at Shawn. “ Closeted man, feels trapped.”

“Becomes angry. Maybe it’s internalized homophobia, maybe his parents disapprove,” Shawn continued to spin the tale, smirking at the older man’s reaction to the suspect. 

“Snaps, sees happy homosexual couples and goes in for the kill.” 

“Sexully assults the one, maybe that’s the only time he feels like he can let go, be who he really is.” 

Carlton nodded, letting Shawn swing their hands a little. “Maybe. It’s possible. There has to be some connection to the house, though. And I wish I could see a reason why he seems to want to torture the other one.”

The couple in front of them stopped, so they did too. They were three miles into the same hike the first couple had taken and the lanky man in front of them was their only decent suspect at all. Carlton wanted to keep an eye on him for now. The FBI agent disappeared from their view but they both knew they were around. 

“Yeah,” Shawn agreed easily, which was nice. It was nice to be on the same page as the other man. “To make someone watch the person they love be...harmed like that. And not be able to do anything about it, either. I can’t imagine that.” 

Shawn actually shivered at the thought, and Carlton brought his hand up to cup his cheek without thinking about it. Shawn nuzzled into it, his eyes closing. Clearing his throat, Carlton forced himself to speak but it came out rougher than he intended. “I know.” 

Carlton let his hand fall awkwardly to his side. Unsure what else to do, he continued on. It was easier to do these things than he thought it would be. So easy that Carlton realized how hard it would be to eventually stop. He didn’t hesitate to hold onto Shawn or let Shawn pull him in for a kiss. Under the ruse of being a couple, it was needed and the perfect excuse and Carlton was allowing himself to enjoy it more than he should be.

The younger man caught up in a heartbeat, a little more pep in his step than Carlton would consider normal. The other couple had yet to start again but they figured they couldn’t wait any longer without being suspicious. Besides, the FBI agent was certainly watching and Shawn had the man’s license plate number if the FBI hadn’t already gotten in when they pulled into the car park. 

“I like hiking,” Shawn said, deciding to change the topic. “It’s kinda nice, ya know? Just...being outside. Nature, alone with your thoughts.” 

Lately Carlton didn’t like to be alone with his. They were usually filled with the man who was currently holding his hand. Since they met again he almost always was. First it had been anger fueled. He knew damn well the man wasn’t a psychic and he was angry that everyone else just seemed to accept it. He was mad that Henry, a police officer, knew the truth and was allowing it to happen anyway. He was mad that Shawn seemed to get away with just about anything. Mainly he was mad that he would have made a better detective than him. And that was true, he’d made peace with that. However Shawn did it, it was a skill he’d never have that made him an amazing detective. 

Soon the anger turned into admiration. He really was astonished by Shawn and his ability to get the job done at the rate that he did. It wasn’t like he or any of the others were incapable. Shawn could just do it better. Before he knew it, before he could stop it, that admiration turned into a crush and that was fine, because he was an adult and he could handle it. And then, without his permission, he’d fallen in love. 

“I know what you mean,” he said finally, trying his best to remain calm. They were reaching the end of the trail now and the couple behind them were quietly arguing about something. 

“He’s probably just some poor soul stuck in a life he doesn’t want,” Shawn noted as they got back to the car. “We should test it, though.” 

“How do you want to do that?” 

Instead of telling him, Shawn stepped forward, smiling. He grabbed Carlton’s belt loops and pulled the man closer to him. Unable to stop his own smile, Carlton mumbled out “oh” and then shifted until their lips met. The feeling of Shawn’s fingers in his hair made him dizzy with excitement. The younger man dove into his kisses the same way he did everything else: passion and with a somehow organized chaos that filled Carlton with the same energy. He didn’t know how many more of these he could handle but he also knew they were limited. He forgot to tell his body not to react, and did. He realized too late, when Shawn let out a breathy moan against him as his cock rubbed up against his hip. 

Shocked, Carlton pulled back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the lanky man from before staring at them. He seemed more turned on than anything he would expect from a killer. His girlfriend was also watching the lanky man and getting angrier by the second. They watched as she all but dragged him to their car and the two argued as they drove away. 

“I don’t think it’s him.”

“Me neither,” Shawn said but he was looking down at Carlton’s noticeable interest, “but we’re gonna check him out anyway, right?” 

Carlton realized the position they were still in and backed away, nodding. “Come on, let’s get...back.” Dear God, just one day with Shawn in that house and he almost called it home. 

Shawn babbled about things he saw on the drive back, nervous about talking to Carlton now. He was lucky that the other man hadn’t seemed to notice  _ his  _ interest. He wasn’t sure what they would have done if he had. Luckily the trail was only a couple of miles away from the beach house. Shawn figured he’d hide in the bathroom and wank one out when suddenly a van cut off their path just outside of the neighborhood.

Carlton slammed on the breaks, immediately going for his gun but before he could get it Shawn’s door opened and a man appeared there. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Get your gun out of my face, Lassiter,” the man at Shawn’s door spat with an eye roll. “It’s just me. Just act like we had a little accident and pretend to give me your insurance.” 

Shawn straightened himself from his ducking position and looked out his door. Chief Vick was just getting out of the van, motioning for the two of them to come towards her. Carlton didn’t put his gun down until Shawn casually rested his hand on his knee for a split second before unbuckling his seatbelt. He shoved his gun away and followed the younger man, his heart still racing uncomfortably as he got out of the car. 

“Sorry to have to do this,” Karen said, “but neither one of you were answering your phones.” 

“Sorry,” Carlton said, clearing his throat. Both had left their cell phones on silent and he’d been listening to Shawn babble about a time he and Gus tried boogie boarding. That was no excuse, it was actually worse than an excuse so he didn’t try to defend himself. He should have known better. He let himself get distracted thinking about Shawn and he let his guard down. It could have cost Shawn his life. He wouldn’t let that happen again. “Do we have something?” 

Karen set her mouth in a thin line. “The techs noticed something with the cameras while you were on your hike. They took a look a little further and discovered the camera access has been hacked.” 

“Does the killer know we’re watching?” 

Karen shook her head. “We don’t believe so. The cameras were placed by the rental agency, at least on paper. The only one who knew the truth was the old manager but he passed away earlier this year. As far as we know, it looks like the killer hacked the cameras to spy on the two of you.” 

Shawn placed his temple to his head and grabbed Carlton’s shoulder to ‘steady’ himself. He was mindful of both the fact that he really needed to keep up appearances for his future’s sake but also his promise to Carlton. “Jules is already running down everyone from the rental agency. There are people there who know about the cameras and someone...someone has the ability or knows someone who does.” 

It was a complete guess, as some of his predictions were. He figured it was worth it. In this day and age it was it would not be unlikely in the slightest for someone there to know about technology or have someone close to them that did. Given enough time, he and Gus had managed to do things no one would think they could even comprehend. 

“You’re right, Mr. Spencer. And the FBI is trying to trace where the hacker is coming from but they’d had no luck so far. We needed to let you know before you got back to the house.” 

“He’s going to be watching us.” Carlton seemed to just be stating the obvious as to why but really he was just unable to stop the words. Acting like a couple for practice in public or if someone snuck in at night was one thing, but now not only were their friends and coworkers watching them, but the killer was, too. The killer would  _ expect _ things from them. 

“This is good,” Agent Johnson insisted, stepping closer to them. He could see how this could break their plan and wanted to salvage it as best he could. He’d worked on this since the beginning; it needed to end. “This proves the killer is still around. You two just need to keep acting the part and he’ll show himself.” 

“I need a moment with my people.” 

Karen did not leave room for any argument so Williams nodded his head and headed back towards the van. The Chief waited until the door was closed behind him before speaking. 

“If either of you want to pull out now, this is the time.” 

Both men remained silent, too afraid to say they’d stay in if the other tried to pull out. Karen took their silence as an answer but she still pushed forward. “I want to remind you that neither of you are obligated to do this. This situation was already a little unorthodox and dangerous. Now, with the killer watching, you may need to...step up the play. If either of you are uncomfortable, please say so now. I will pull this.” 

Shawn decided to speak up. “I’m good if Lassie still is.” 

Carlton felt something well in his chest. “Good to go, Chief.” 

Karen nodded and motioned for the two to be on their way. “After this is over, remind me to force you both to take a vacation.” 

The two pulled off back on the road and into the neighborhood. The place even looked different now to Shawn now that things would need to be even more real for them. He was pushing the envelope as it was at this point with the little intimacy they were allowing. 

They should have been talking about it, figuring out what they were going to do or not do. Instead they both remained silent, too scared to be the one to bring it up. 

Carlton let out a sigh as he parked the car. He stared straight ahead and didn’t move. Shawn watched him curiously, wondering if he was about to change his mind over staying on the assignment. Shawn was about to tell him it was okay because it  _ was _ okay. Not only did he really not want to do this if Carlton hated it but he also wasn’t fond of the idea of Carlton doing this because of his unwavering sense to justice. He shouldn’t have to compromise himself for this. 

He was just about to speak when Carlton turned to look at him. “Listen Spencer.” Shawn was actually a bit taken back. He hadn’t been Spencer to the older man for what was a short amount of time in reality but felt like a lifetime. “I just wanted to say...thank you.”

It even took Shawn a moment to catch up. “Thank you...for what, exactly?” 

“For trusting me.” 

The fake psychic nodded. He finally understood what was going on and he wanted to make some joke to ease the tension between them but didn’t dare break the moment. The FBI agents following them, their own team watching them, and all the security measures didn’t mean anything in the end. They were dealing with a killer who’d managed to kill an FBI and leave little evidence of any identity. When it came down to it, Shawn and Carlton were their last defence for each other and themselves. Shawn could tell that Carlton appreciated the fact that he was basically putting his life into his hands and trusting him to keep him safe. 

“I wouldn’t have done this with anyone else,” Shawn finally said, refusing to meet his partner’s eyes. “Anyways, um, we should get back inside before someone thinks something is wrong.” 

Entering the house felt different now, almost frightening. Not only did they know it was only a matter of time before the killer decided to strike but now the two really  _ weren’t _ playing house. Playing house like kids was cute and sweet and overall innocent. This was going to be anything but. 

Deciding on something quickly, Shawn wrapped his arms around Carlton’s neck and brought his face up slightly to kiss him. It was a lovely kiss, the kind you give the person you love when you feel completely at peace with them in their presence. Carlton wished to do it again but he could tell Shawn wanted to tell him something so he waited. 

“Let’s not plan it,” the brunette whispered, basically against his lips. There was no point in denying what  _ it _ was. “We can fake our way through it but if we plan it, it won’t look realistic enough.” 

Carlton smiled, gentle and sweet. Kissed Shawn again slowly. Partly for the camera, for the killer watching but mostly because he wanted to. “Agreed,” he said, gently and hesitantly pulling back like he didn't want to let the other man go. But he did want to let him go. He wanted to let him go and run and hide. If they didn’t plan it, he’d have to believe it himself. Have to get lost in the moment, lost in  _ Shawn _ . 

And then fake it. 

With their friends and a killer watching. 

Carlton had never wanted to shoot anything more than he did right then. 

…

Jules side eyed Gus as the two sat together in the surveillance van. Technology had come a long way and the FBI apparently did not spare any money when it came to getting their toys. She swore she could see the lust in Carlton’s eyes on the screen. She actually shivered a little, both feeling a little aroused and uncomfortable. 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” 

“No,” Gus said immediately, his eyes remaining focused on the screens out of sheer duty to his friend(and their paycheck). She could see the slump of his shoulders and the fear in his eye. He, like her, thought they were going to get it over with right there. 

“Are you sur-”

“No.” 

Jules was confused. “Like you’re not sure or -”

“No,” the dark man said again, cutting her off once more. 

She nodded now, though was no less confused. He was probably taking it harder than she was. Maybe even harder than Shawn and Carlton at this point. It wasn’t like she never thought about them as a couple. At one point she saw herself with Shawn but once she really opened her eyes, she realized Shawn flirted with her because it was  _ expected _ and because it got a rise out of her partner. He flirted with Carlton because he wanted to, because he liked it. Liked him. 

Soon after that she thought it was possible Carlton returned his feelings and with that came the thoughts of domestic bliss when she saw them eating together, blissful or otherwise. Thoughts of love when she saw them care about each other. And now thoughts of passion…

“Can we just-”

“No.” 

“Gus, come on,” she said, now in disbelief. “You cannot say you didn’t see this coming.” 

“Yes I can, thank you very much.” He finally tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her. “I accept Shawn for everything he is and everything he is not. I know he loves Lassiter and I support him. 100%. 200%, even. That does not mean I want to watch my friend star in what will basically be amatur porn.” He looked her up and down a moment, took in her locked legs and almost guilty expression and hummed to himself, looking back at the screen. “You need Jesus.” 

Deciding not to take offence, she said, “You’re a great friend, Gus.” 

He held his hand out for a fist bump. “You know that’s right.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up next to Shawn was an experience. The man slept the same as he was when he was awake. Carlton woke feeling warm and  _ cozy _ . He found Shawn basically glued to him, arms and legs wrapped around loosely around him like an octopus. His head rested on his shoulder, his face smushed in the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

The man drooled. Of course he drooled. 

If he wanted to, he could have moved. The fake psychic's limbs weren’t so tightly wrapped that he felt trapped, just pleasantly cared for. That in itself should have made him flee but the temptation to stay was too strong. Ignoring the cameras, he reached over and checked his phone. 

_ Signal on. Killer watching.  _

He set it back down and snuggled back into the bed. Because it would look good, because he could, he kissed the side of Shawn’s temple and closed his eyes to pretend to try to go back to sleep. 

Several moments passed in complete silence before Shawn moved a little closer, shifting so he was more on his belly. He lightly kissed Calton’s skin where his mouth was and mumbled something he didn’t hear. He wasn’t even really sure it was words. Rearranging them so they were chest to chest, Carlton wrapped his arm around Shawn and whispered in his ear. “The killer is watching.” 

Shawn’s eyes opened just enough for Carlton to know he heard and understood. The younger man nuzzled closer to him until they were wrapped up together again. “What do you want to do today?” 

Their day was actually planned to a ‘t’. All their time basically was designed to simulate the previous couples in order to attract attention but since they knew for certain the killer was interested at this point, Shawn figures they should be able to do what they wanted. 

Carlton seemed to consider this. They were supposed to have breakfast at a seaside dinner and then take a bike ride on the trail. With the killer actually watching them, he figured it was best to stay in for breakfast. “I’ll make French toast.” 

“Yes, baby, please…” Shawn purred, nudged his knee between Carlton’s legs a little further simply because he could. “Talk dirty to me.” 

Carlton pretended like it didn’t affect him. “And then I was thinking about shopping and exploring on the boardwalk. I know you like doing those things.”

It seemed like such a silly thing to say between them but Shawn did love doing those things and he realized that Carlton actually knew that about him. Shawn leaned forward and kissed Carlton squarely on the lips. It stopped the killer from seeing Carlton’s shocked face when Shawn reached around and squeezed Carlton’s ass. 

“Just testing the waters,” he whispered into his ear, kissing the skin there. 

Flustered, Carlton asked, “and how are they?” 

“So much potential.” 

“Shawn!” 

The younger man chuckled and got out of bed. He did his best to hide his arousal from Carlton but let the killer see it on full display. 

… 

“You do realize the station isn’t going to write that stuff off as an expense, right?” 

Carlton kept his voice low, trying his best to keep the amusement out of his tone while Shawn struggled to carry all the bags he had. Rolling his eyes, he took pity on the younger man and took half of them, shuffling them around to one hand so he could still hold Shawn’s as they walked. 

“Why not,” Shawn retorted. “Everything I got is for the operation.” 

Carlton snorted in response. “How exactly are the matching T-shirts you got for us for the operation?” 

“Reinforces our cover as a couple and two people on vacation, not to mention they’re super adorable!” 

Carlton was really only half listening, which Shawn was perfectly okay with. Despite the fact that there were currently two FBI agents following their every move not too far away, Carlton was on high alert. Shawn thought he looked rather sexy, eyes focused and calculating on anyone who might be a suspect. Shawn pointed out a couple of people who fit the profile but together they eliminated them from their list almost as soon as they added them. 

“Sunburn,” Shawn mumbled when Carlton’s eyes rested on a man who’d been in their sight for some time. “And it looks like possible heatstroke? Tourist.” 

As they passed, Shawn somehow got the man to sit in the shade and drink some water. He was about to turn around and catch up to Carlton who’d stopped just a few feet away when Shawn noticed a good candidate. He was hitting on another man who just rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. The suspect grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him back angrily. Quickly, Shawn grabbed Carlton’s arm and spun them so Carlton could keep an eye on the scene without blowing their cover. The detective was immediately upset by the scene but let it play out. 

It didn’t last long. The smaller of the two strangers slapped the other man across the face. It became pretty obvious that they knew each other and maybe even came together. When the aggressor realized he was being watched by several onlookers, he let the smaller man go immediately. He didn’t seem embarrassed by his actions and walked off calmly to a stand nearby for a drink while his companion walked off in a huff. 

Carlton made sure he wasn’t going to bother anyone else before they moved on. “Too aggressive in public,” he mumbled as the two got closer to some more shops and out of earshot of the others around. 

“Not afraid to be seen,” Shawn agreed. The person they were looking for probably had hidden anger and would not draw such attention to themselves. Suddenly, Shawn stopped moving and looked around the area. 

“What, what is it?” There was no one around them. Even the FBI agents were too far away to be any good to them if needed. There was nothing but boardwalk and water around them. 

Shawn shoved his shopping bags into Carlton’s arms and started to finish out his phone. “Shawn, what in god’s name are you doing?!”

“This is too perfect to pass up!” Carlton watched the man open the camera app on his phone before he handed it over to him. “Try to get a good glow.” 

“A good what?” 

Shawn grabbed his unoccupied hand and started to walk down the boardwalk, pulling him so he was behind him. It took a moment for the older man’s brain to catch up and when he did he almost stopped so fast that Shawn nearly tripped. He’d seen a photo like this in a witness’ home in one of his last cases. She had done this with her boyfriend and framed it in the living room of her condo. “Are you kidding me right now?” 

“It’s perfect! Take the picture, Lassie!” 

Rolling his eyes, Carlton made sure their arms were in the right position and took the picture. He tried to look at it but Shawn snatched the phone from his hands. “Happy?” 

Shawn grinned. “Impressive. You could totally win the Pulverizer Award in photography.” 

“I think you mean the Pulitzer Prize.” 

“I’ve heard it both ways.” 

“You have not,” Carlton retorted with a snort. “Give me that, I wanna see.” 

Shawn didn’t hand it over, but he didn’t put up a fight. He liked messing with his Lassie too much to let everything be simple. Carlton wouldn’t say it out loud but the picture actually came out pretty good. Shawn did have great hair and he did manage to capture the glow of the sun. And it was nice. They looked like a legitimate couple even though it could be anyone holding onto Shawn. The other man seemed occupied, so he sent the picture to himself before he could think twice and handed the phone back. 

They continued to walk and just enjoy each other’s company for several minutes, silently scanning for possible suspects before Shawn suddenly stopped again. “I am not taking another photo.” 

Shawn grinned. “Wanna go in here?” 

Carlton looked up at the shop they stopped in front of. He didn’t laugh but almost. It was a psychic and palm readings shop.  _ Gloria’s Spiritual and Mystic Shop.  _ To his dismay, there were several people in the shop shopping around and in line for readings. 

“Gloria isn’t a great name for a psychic, though.” 

“Oh, and Shawn is?” 

“The absolute best but I may be biased.” He paused then. “So, wanna go in?” 

“Isn’t that what I have you for?” For a moment, Carlton wondered what his life would be like if Shawn had opened a mystic shop instead of his consulting firm. He found he didn’t really like the answer. 

The younger man smiled mischievously. “Yes, of course. The spirits prefer to help me with murder but they’re always willing to talk to someone willing to listen. What do you want to know?” 

They continued on. It was just about time to head back, lunch was fast approaching and if the killer wasn’t watching them now he probably would be on the cameras when they got back. A text from Buzz earlier let them know that the killer had gone offline soon after they left the house. Jules had texted him as well to say there’d been no activity in or around the house, so the killer wasn’t there waiting. “Whatcha got for me?” 

It was a truly gleeful thought so Shawn took a moment to prepare. He could have said just about anything to mess with Lassie, he should have rattled off some nonsense and been done with it. Instead, he wrapped his arm through Carlton’s and said, “In your career you will eventually be promoted to Chief where you rightfully belong. Your finances will soon take a bit of a dive though because you’re in love and your chosen person is a spoiled little shit who you’ll indulge as much as you morally can. Happily, they feel the same and along with your promotion, your marriage is inevitable.” 

Carlton swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh it off or if maybe Shawn was actually telling him something. That wasn’t some made-up story for his cover. He was talking about his real life. The idea of Shawn feeling the same was a little rattling. He never thought that would be the case and if it was, he’d have to make a decision. In or out. He wasn’t sure what to say so he didn’t say anything at all. He just stood there like an idiot until Shawn was pulling him again, now towards the car parked at the end of the way.

It was time to go home. 

Well, back to the rental place, anyway. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was well past lunchtime by the time the two made it back to the beach house. A quick text from Gus had told them that the killer wasn’t watching when they arrived so the two took a moment to unwind before they had to go back to playing the part. 

Carlton decided to grab a quick shower. Despite the fact that there weren’t any cameras in the bathroom, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there were eyes on him at all times. He was beginning to second guess every move he made. Carlton wasn’t sure if he was convincing enough. Or if he was being too convincing. He wasn’t sure if he was being obvious. He’d done undercover work before but nothing like this. He wasn’t sure he could convince everyone he was this good of an actor. 

Figuring it was too suspicious to change in the bathroom if the killer was now watching, he steadied himself to fall back into Shawn and opened the door to the bedroom. He found the younger man lying on their bed on his stomach and reading the book Carlton had brought with them for their downtime. 

Shawn was an incredibly fast reader. While it may have looked like he was thumbing through the book, he’d probably read just about as far as Carlton had managed the other night before falling asleep. He stopped when Carlton re-entered the room, his eyes drifting up over the book so he could ogle him. 

Unable to stop his smirk, he went over to the dresser and grabbed out clean clothes to slip on. He dropped the towel and bent over to slip his boxers on. Just before he pulled them over his buttocks, Shawn leaned over and smacked Carlton squarely on his ass. A little flustered and caught off guard, Carlton’s face redded. He turned towards Shawn who was sitting on his knees now on the bed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“What was that for?” 

“Couldn’t resist the way you were putting it on display.” 

Even more flustered, Carlton stuttered out, “I-I was not!” He was. “I’m going to make you pay for that.” 

“Bring it on, Lassie.” 

Still not sure if the killer was watching, Carlton reacted completely on instinct and tackled Shawn down onto the unmade bed. The two wrestled for a couple of minutes, somehow managing to get under the twisted blanket when Carlton’s phone vibrated on the nightstand next to them. 

They paused in their movements, Carlton pinning Shawn down by his wrists as both panting in each other’s faces. “You know what that means, don’t you?” 

Shawn leaned up and kissed Carlton instead of responding. “I’ve never put on a show before.” 

“Me neither,” he said, though he wasn’t sure why. 

“I should take off my clothes…” 

“Right, right…” 

Carlton released Shawn’s wrists and helped him yank his shirt off before discarding it on the floor. Shawn wiggled his shorts down but not completely off, just to make sure they couldn’t be seen on the camera. Once they were situated, Shawn went at it like he did his other performances. All in and enough passion to make Carlton’s head spin. 

Fuck. He loved it. He loved the way Shawn’s mouth fitted against his, the way his nails dug into his hips and pulled him impossibly closer to him. Carlton wrapped his hand into Shawn’s hair before he could stop himself, his other hand disappearing into the covers. He meant to grip Shawn’s hip just as roughly as the younger man but the two were at such an angle that instead, his hand drifted across Shawn’s definitely hard cock. 

Shawn pulled back to moan out Carlton’s name and that was really it for Carlton. Later he’d be able to trace back all the consequences that would follow back to this moment but for right now he didn’t care. He moved over Shawn so they were aligned and when Shawn pulled him closer to kiss him, he didn’t hesitate. 

He ground himself down into the younger man, biting his tongue to stop his moan. Shawn didn’t bother to do the same and locked his legs around Carlton’s hips to meet his thrusts. Carlton continued to grind down into Shawn, watching his every expression and wanting desperately to tear all their clothes off. 

If it felt like this now, Carlton couldn’t imagine how good it would feel when he’d have Shawn’s tight body wrapped around him for real. He wanted him, completely. He wanted nothing more than to take him home, to his real home, and take his time with him. 

But right now he had Shawn withering under him, moaning his name and scratching lines into his back with every thrust. He was practically begging for his body to give in, to just go over the edge and cum. 

Were they supposed to stop after a reasonable amount of time? Or should they keep going until they both finished? They could pretend to finish soon if they wanted. To keep it as professional as they could. Carlton didn’t know if he could stop. 

Shawn reached up and brought his head down, buried his face into his neck, and bit down. “Lassie, please don’t stop. I’m begging you.” Shawn rambled as if he could read Carlton’s mind. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he had. “Can I…?” 

Carlton had no idea what Shawn was asking for but he nodded his head a little anyway, either trusting him or completely losing his mind. He wasn’t sure. Shawn somehow managed to keep the blanket around them as he switched their positions and straddled his waist. 

Shawn was panting above him, slowly rocking his hips. He pulled himself from the slit in his boxers and Carlton ground up automatically, seeking the skin to skin contact. Shawn wrapped his hand around both their lengths and started pumping. Before his mind completely left him, Carlton wrapped his hands around Shawn’s hips, moving the blanket over just a little more to make sure nothing could be seen on camera. 

“Is this okay?” 

Carlton almost laughed. Was it okay? He was ready to bust all over and was barely managing to hold on. He wanted to last as long as he could. Shawn was younger and he didn’t want to appear like an old man who couldn’t keep up. “Don’t stop.” 

Shawn grinned and quickened his pace, completely putting an end to Carlton’s desire to last. He reached up and let his thumb slip between Shawns lips. The younger didn’t question or argue, just sucked hard until Carlton pulled away. Dipping his hand under the blanket, Carlton slipped under the waistband of Shawn’s boxers and pressed his thumb against his hole until it slipped in. 

Moaning, Shawn came with Carlton right after him. 

Shawn collapsed on Carlton’s chest, hiding his face in the space between his shoulder and neck. Carlton wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

They didn’t speak. 

…

“I am going to kill Shawn,” Gus screeched, practically yanking himself out of his seat and pacing around the small area they had. It wasn’t an especially tall vehicle either, so he had to crane his neck down to fit comfortably. He was looking at his phone. 

Jules swallowed hard. It took her a moment to be able to look away from the screen. When she did, it was only for a second. She couldn’t leave them unprotected. Not when...not when they were both so vulnerable right now. 

“Hey O'Hara,” her radio crackled slightly as the voice came through. “Nothing to report on outside. How’s the inside looking?” 

She scanned the monitors of all the rooms. “Nothing to report.” Her voice cracked. 

Several moments passed with Gus staring at his phone. With each passing second, Jules felt more ashamed of her voyeurism. “It wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t even real. It looked real. Do you think that was real?” 

Gus looked at her, confused. Then shot his finger at the monitor like he was just realizing what she was talking about. A second later his face changed and he shivered and shook his head like he was drenched in cold water. “I do not want to know the answer to that. Do you?” 

“I mean…Wait, what are you so angry about?” 

Once again Jules watched Gus’ face change as he realized he was supposed to be mad about something. He held his phone tightly in his hand and presented it to her like it held the answer. “Shawn didn’t tell his dad he was going undercover. The man is blowing up my phone and he is mad.” 

“I thought their relationship was better now.” 

“Oh, it is. This is better. It is so much better.”

“Well just...tell him Shawn is working an important case and will contact him when he’s done.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Gus continued, “He’s far less likely to throttle you than me when he finds out what’s going on.” 

Jules laughed, “How is he going to find out?” 

“He was a cop. He has friends at the station.” 

“He won’t show up here, will he?” 

“This is not a good time to point out that as much as they don’t want to admit it, Shawn and his father are very much alike.” 

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched but swatted the feeling away. It was ridiculous to be afraid of the anger of a man who wasn’t there. A friend’s father. A retired cop. “How long do you think we have?” 

“A day. Maybe two.” 

Jules groaned. “Can the murderer just try to kill them already?” 

“We can only be so lucky.”


	8. Chapter 8

Carlton and Shawn stayed where they were until Gus texted that the killer was offline. Shawn didn’t want to make it seem like he was only laying there to keep up appearances so he waited another couple of minutes before he sat up. He debated between himself for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly to Carlton’s.

The killer wasn’t watching. There wasn’t any point to putting on a show now. This wasn’t Shawn Smith kissing Carlton Lake. It was Spencer kissing Lassie. He was opening himself to Lassiter’s wrath. To be humiliated in front of Gus and Jules after what they’d just witnessed. He was already so embarrassed by how much he enjoyed feeling Lasstier against him. Why was he opening himself to more? 

But just as he was about to pull back and run away, Carlton pressed his lips harder against Shawn’s, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck to keep him close. When they pulled back, Carlton looked down at the bedsheet, blushing, and unsure what to say.

The silence killed him. “I’m gonna clean up.” 

Carlton needed to clean up, too. The proof of their time together had dried on his stomach and it was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. He didn’t want to push Shawn too much, not after what they just did, so he laid back and stared up at the ceiling, letting the younger man have his privacy in the bathroom while he stayed and knew his partner and Gus were watching him through the camera. 

“Are you coming, or what?” 

He snapped his head over where Shawn had stuck just his head out of the bathroom door. His face lacked any mischievous’ looks, so Carlton didn’t think he was trying to get round two out of sharing the bathroom. He wasn’t looking away, no sign of embarrassment flashed across his face. Carlton envied him. 

He pulled himself from the bed, positioning himself just so so Jules and Gus wouldn't have to look at his softened cock and walked into the bathroom after grabbing some clean clothes. Shawn handed him a warm washcloth to clean himself off. He took it without a word and kept his head down the whole time. There was a laundry basket in the bathroom but Carlton just dropped the small fabric where he was on the floor. He didn’t want it to mix with their clothes until they were being cleaned. 

“Do you think it was believable enough for the killer?” Shawn finally asked as they pulled their clothes on. 

Carton didn’t snap but something inside of him definitely _ pulled _ . “It was real, Shawn.” Even if the killer realized they’d hadn’t actually had sex, surely he must seen how real it was. Or maybe it had only been real to him. He didn’t regret it. He couldn’t regret it. How could he regret what would probably be the only time he’d get to see Shawn like that? 

“Yeah, no,” Shawn stammered, and Carlton couldn’t take his eyes off of him now. Seeing Shawn flustered? Almost unheard of and Carlton wanted to know where this was going. “I mean, do you think we look like a real couple?” 

“Coulda fooled me.” 

He isn’t sure why he said it. It wasn’t like he actually had any claim over Shawn. They were undercover. He’d never given Shawn any indication that he liked him, let alone how he really felt before this case. The kiss after the killer went offline could have been for any reason. It didn’t mean anything and yet, Carlton couldn’t help himself but to hold onto it. He suddenly felt jealous that Shawn had done that with others, that he would at some point do it with someone again other than him. 

“O...kay…” Shawn drew out but didn’t make a move to leave. They stared at each other for several moments. There were no cameras here. No watchful eyes, not even those of their team. Here was one of the only places they could be themselves and Carlton found himself stuck between the wall he’d put up as Lassiter and the persona of Lake, the person he really wanted to be with Shawn. “We should probably get all the awkward out now. So the killer doesn’t see it.” 

“Who said this is awkward?” 

“You’re acting like it’s awkward.” 

“You’re the one who kissed me without the killer watching.”

“Oh, okay, so I’m the one who made it awkward.” Shawn leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. 

“I did not say awkward.” 

But it was awkward, wasn’t it? Because he couldn’t control how he felt. Because he wanted to throw Shawn up on the counter and sink completely into him until he screamed his name. He wanted to wrap himself around him in bed and hold him there until they couldn’t stay in any longer. 

“I thought…” 

“Thought what?” 

Shawn shook his head no and pushed past Carlton for the door. The detective grabbed his arm and swung him back around. “Hands, Lassie. Buy me dinner first.” 

“Is that what it would take?” 

Shawn pulled his arm away roughly. “Why?” 

Carlton stared at him a moment longer before looking away. His face grew hot from the embarrassment more than the anger settling within him. He needed to get away before this blew up anymore. It had been a mistake. All of it had. Now he had to back away or else they’d blow the mission. There was a killer out there that needed to be brought in for justice. Carlton never should have let his feelings get in the way. “Nevermind Spencer.” 

Shawn wasn’t sure which one of them was more surprised when he shoved Carlton back at the mention of his real last name. He used it to separate them, to hurt him. And it did hurt him. He didn’t want to be Spencer anymore. He wanted to be Shawn, he wanted to be his. “Seriously,” he said, his eyes keeping Carlton from moving, “why?” 

“What do you want me to say, Shawn?” 

At least it was back to Shawn. 

“Why not just the truth?” 

Carlton sneered, “You never tell me the truth. Ever since I met you, you have lied to me every single day.” 

He didn’t clarify on what. They both knew. It wasn’t until he said it that Carlton realized how much it bothered him. Not that Shawn was getting away with pretending; he’d long ago made peace with that and truly considered the man an asset to the station. No, what bothered him was that he was lying to _ him _ . How could he speak his own truth when he was constantly being lied to? 

“Is that what you want? Tit for tat?” 

Carlton almost laughed. There was no way Shawn was going to be honest with him. It could lead to his arrest, to the mission being pulled, to Shawn losing his main source of income. And for what? Carlton to maybe admit something in return? 

“I’m not psychic.” 

The world seemed to stop. Carlton wondered how this all came down to the two of them standing away from each other in front of a sink in a beach front rental for an assignment. For so long, he wanted to hear those words. At first to be able to expose Shawn for who he really was and then just to fantasize that maybe Shawn felt the same. Now, the only thing he could think to do was stare. Shawn was risking it, so Carlton decided he would do the same. 

“I love you,” he told him, and this time, he did laugh. It was small and pitiful. Tears filled his eyes and he pushed them away. “That is why. I am so fucking pissed because all I have ever been able to do is dream about being with you and I get to have you and none of it is real.”

“I want to make you a steak.” 

“...what?” 

“I love you.” 

The moment the words left his lips Carlton was back on Shawn, pushing him up until his butt was firmly on the counter. His hands were in his hair, his lips pressed firmly against the younger man’s. A second later the kiss simmered down and Carlton held Shawn to him, suddenly very aware of where they were and why. He didn’t want their first real time to be on a bathroom counter hiding from police and serial killer eyes. The more time that passed, the more likely the killer was going to come after them. He needed to be alert so he could protect Shawn. 

“I wish this assignment was over so we can go home.” 

Carlton sighed. “The last couple wasn’t killed until they were about to leave. Maybe we should pretend to wrap things up and see what happens? If nothing does, we can say we changed our minds and stay longer.” 

Shawn was silent as if considering the idea. Then, his entire body stiffened in Carlton’s arms. The detective leaned back but didn’t let go of Shawn completely. “What’s wrong?” 

“The FBI wasn’t watching the house until after the second couple was killed and only because the second couple was killed.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Carlton nodded his affirmative anyway. “Why?” 

“What line of theories do you think the FBI took before the second couple was killed?” 

“Could have been random but they probably looked into Agent Morrison’s case files, why?” 

Shawn smirked, “The spirits are talking to me.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is NO sexual assault but there is talk of it.

Carlton watched silently from the patio table as Shawn checked the food he was cooking on the grill. Considering the amount of takeout he’d seen the man eat over the years, he honestly had no idea that Shawn knew how to make oatmeal let alone something of this skill level. 

He couldn’t help but smile a little. Shawn had looked so confident when he’d first stepped out onto the deck but as soon as the younger man knew he was watching, he started fumbling a bit more than he normally would. Carlton could tell he was nervous by the sheer amount of times he checked to make sure he was doing everything right and the fact that he had chosen both corn and asparagus to grill along with the steak and potatoes. 

He could tell just from where he was sitting that everything was fine so he pulled Shawn’s attention to him so he could distract him. There was no one on the beach anywhere near them but Carlton still looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Shawn had said no one could hear any part of this, not even Jules and Gus for now. 

Looking around as well, Shawn reached down under one of their chairs and peeled the file folders he had hidden there. Carlton blinked before setting his jaw. “Where did you get those?!” 

“I stole them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m telling you right now.”

Huffing, Carlton tried to focus on the papers in front of him. Shawn hadn’t gotten a hold of the whole file but it looked like enough for them to try and work the case. He was tired of taking a backseat to the investigation, anyway. 

“This house isn’t that old and before it was built, it was just a stretch of beach.” 

“All these houses were done about fifteen years ago,” Carlton recalled, having worked a case or two in the area at the time. 

“Nothing has happened here, other than the obvious serial killer hunting ground. Gus and Jules took a look at the original file and made sure nothing was missed. There isn’t anything notable to ever happen here or anywhere on this block or at this part of the beach in the last fifty years. So, question?” 

“What’s so special about this house?” 

“Exactly. This place has always been a rental property. No previous murders, muggings, foreclosures...What I’m saying is it’s unlikely the killer is attached to the house.” 

“Yet, two double murders of two homosexual couples happened here within the span of a couple of years. So you’re thinking what?” 

“A cover up.” 

Carlton raised an eyebrow. That didn’t make any sense. Unless… 

“....a double murder to cover a double murder?” 

“Yeah. You remember the Mentalist?” 

“Oh, you mean that show where that guy pretends to be a fake physic like you?” 

“Haha, funny, Lassie,” Shawn shrugged but smiled at Carlton. “Remember the first episode? Why kill the girl?” 

“Magician's assistant.” Carlton pinked at the smile Shawn gave him. He admitted to watching the show. “If he had just killed his partner, the police would have been all over the business but killing the pretty girl and framing Red John…” Carlton stopped talking then and looked directly into Shawn’s eyes. Shawn looked ready to explode, like he wanted to tell him so desperately but also wanted to see if he could figure it out on his own. “...the killer is FBI.” 

…

Jules jumped at the banging at the back of the van. She rounded her seat quickly, pulling her gun from her holster and pointing it towards the back. No one was supposed to be there. She nodded to Gus to open the door. The dark man debated with himself a moment before finally going over and pushing the door open. As soon as he did, he pressed himself up against the side of the van as tight as he could to avoid any gunfire.

Honestly, he kinda wished he got shot. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Guster?” 

Deflating, Gus almost collapsed on the floor. Jules put her gun away and ushered the older man inside the van quickly. She made sure no one saw and closed the door behind them. “How did you find us?” 

Henry looked offended. “I was a cop, you know!” 

Gus mumbled, “told you so…” 

“Are you going to answer my question, or do I have to integrate Detective O’Hara? Where is Shawn?” 

Jules sighed. She was going to kill Shawn. She checked the cameras over quickly and then motioned her head for Gus to keep an eye on them. He sat back down and focused on the screens, mostly so he could avoid Henry. 

“Shawn is undercover with Head Detective Lassiter.” She motioned to the cameras. “They’re pretending to be a couple on vacation to try and lure out a killer.” 

Henry snapped his head at the screens, his eyes sweeping over them quickly. He then settled on Gus, looking angrier by the second. Jules opened her mouth to calm him down. She couldn’t understand the feeling, not truly without being a parent herself, but she did understand where the worry and fear would come from to have a child with very little actual police training in a dangerous situation. And Gus was Shawn’s best friend and usually the voice of reason. His anger at him she could understand, too. 

“You let Shawn go undercover as a couple with the very man he’s been pining after?” 

“I didn’t let Shawn do anything,” Gus said back, “Last I checked he’s a grown-ass man...sir.” 

“It’s all fine, sir,” Jules reassured him. “We think we’re wrapping up the case now.” 

“What progress have you made?” 

“Well...none. But Shawn said the spirits spoke to him and to be watching so…” 

Henry rolled his eyes before plopping himself down on one of the chairs and stealing Gus’ potato chip bag. Jules awkwardly followed suit and took a chip when offered to her. 

… 

“They would have investigated his cases.” 

“Agent Morrison was white collar. The case he finished here was a counterfeit case of baseball tickets for the Santa Barbara team. The FBI was involved because tickets were being sold for away games as well as home games. It turned out to be two teens who had a really good printer and wanted to take their girlfriends out to nice places.” Carlton closed his eyes a moment to remember as much detail as he could. “All the cases Morrison had worked in the last two years had come up dry. Either the criminals were still in jail, had solid alibis, or no capability of double murder.” 

“So then they started looking into his personal life…” 

“Until the second murders happened. The couple was ready to leave, all packed up.” 

“A killer who was really after them, one with the MO this guy has, wouldn’t have waited so long. He wouldn’t have been able to.”

Shawn got up to get the food, suddenly realizing that he left it unattended for too long. Luckily it was perfect, or so he hoped. He made their plates and then came to sit next to Carlton again. The older man took a bite and groaned in appreciation. 

Shawn had never been more grateful for this father. 

“Ergo, magician's assistant,” Carlton spoke again, picking up where they left off. “Who else would have the capability to overcome two men, one an FBI agent. To hack into the FBI database to see the camera feed and reroute the signal to make it impossible to trace.” 

“And would be able to commit the same crime to a different couple knowing it would throw suspicion off.” 

Carlton groaned. If anyone had pitched this theory, he’d laugh in their face. But it was Shawn. “All we have is circumstantial, Shawn, and if this is right, there is no way the killer is going to attack us.” 

“He has to try something. That’s why he’s watching. We are the perfect couple, Lassie. They might start looking at different leads if he doesn’t give them reason to and if this guy really is FBI, he knows everyone is watching. He’s planning.” 

“You got a plan?” 

“Like twelve percent of a plan.” 

“That’s not a plan. That’s not even a brainstorm, Shawn!” 

…

Twenty minutes later, Carlton found himself in the bathroom with Shawn once again. The killer still wasn’t watching but they didn’t want to risk him coming on yet. Shawn casually placed himself on the counter of the sink and called Jules, his phone on speaker and a devilish smile on his face. It made Carlton think he was thinking about the same thing he was. 

“Shawn, I cannot believe it. I simply cannot.” 

The brunette lowered the phone and rolled his eyes so hard his entire head went with it. He all but hissed back in the phone, even though they weren’t in danger of being overheard. “Dad, what the hell are you doing with Jules' phone?” 

“What were you thinking, huh? This is foolish, even for you.” 

Shawn straightened. His upper lip quivered slightly and Carlton wasn’t sure of the exact cause. “I am using my...abilities to help, as always. And besides, I’m an adult. I do as I please!” 

“Oh, sure. I’ll remember  _ that  _ the next time -“ 

“With all due respect,” Carlton cut in, both because they simply didn’t have the time to argue and because he wanted to protect his...boyfriend? He looked at Shawn but this was hardly the time to ask. “We need to speak to detective O’Hara. This is very important.” 

“What’s up, guys?” 

“Jules, we need to know how much contact you or anyone else has had with the FBI team working the case.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I was told on good authority that the killer is FBI. I don’t think they’d be able to not work this case, so I need to know who had access to watch the cameras.” 

Gus pulled out his notes. He wrote them to help his anxiety. He cross-referenced the assignments he knew the FBI teams had and when the cameras were being watched by the killer. He shook his head. “William has it pretty random. It doesn't look like one person could have been watching every time.” 

Shawn bit his knuckle. “That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Could have been two people,” Jules commented. 

“Or the guy in charge.” 

“...wait, dad. What did you just say?” 

“The guy in charge. William? He can go off whenever, has top clearance and sets the shifts for his people.” 

“Dad you’re a genius!” 

“Well, Shawn - “

The phone cut out. 

“Dad?” 

No one responded. Shawn made sure his phone hadn’t died but it looked like the call got dropped. Something about that didn’t settle right. 

…

“My gun is in the bedside table,” Carlton mumbled to Shawn as he reached for the door handle. It was probably nothing but the two weren’t taking any chances. Carlton forced Shawn behind him as he stuck his neck out the door to see if anyone was there. He heard and saw nothing so he told Shawn to stay before carefully making his way over to the bed. 

He opened the drawer slowly so not to make any noise. 

His gun was gone. 

“Lassie…” 

Carlton spun around quickly, his hand instantly going to where his gun should be despite the fact that he knew it wasn’t on his person. Seeing Shawn with his hands up in surrender and his own gun stuffed in the small of his back made him see red. 

His eyes went from the gun to Agent William standing behind him to the camera in the corner of the room. He had little faith that the thing was working at the moment. If it was, Jules would have already been inside. He looked back at William and raised his own hands in surrender. “What do you want?” 

“To get away with murder.” 

Shawn did the only thing he could do. He started talking. He hoped to either buy time or distract William long enough for Carlton to be able to do something. “So what was it that Agent Morrison did that pissed you off so bad, huh? Steal your boy toy?” 

The gun pressed more forcefully in his back told him he was right. “Shut up.” 

“That’s why you raped his boyfriend.”

“Shawn, shut up.” It fell on deaf ears. 

“His boyfriend?” William shoved the gun even harder and Shawn had to use the bed frame to keep his balance. “Josh was my boyfriend. Until he met Gary and he left me for my underling.” 

“Must have pissed you off…” Shawn kept talking, looking around as subtly as he could for something heavy. Maybe if he broke the camera, it would alert Jules that something was wrong. He could only hope that Carlton could keep him subdued until Jules could get here. 

“You’re damn right it did.” 

“That’s why you had to kill the second couple,” Carlton brought William’s attention to him. He’d be damned if he let Shawn’s big mouth get him shot in front of him. “If they thought the attack was personal, they’d have found your motive pretty quickly.” 

Damnit. How was he going to get to O’Hara?

…

“Hello?” 

“Shawn? Lassiter?” 

“We must have lost the signal,” Jules mumbled now, looking at the cameras to scan them over. Still nothing. 

“These things are supposed to have signal underground,” Henry replied, annoyed. Rolling his eyes he made his way to the back door, “The FBI should spring for better equipment.” 

“I’ll try and call the Chief, see if I can’t pop in for a visit. I’ll say I’m a friend of Shawn’s family or something.” 

“I’m not waiting around for that,” Henry grumbled, heading towards the door. 

Jules knew better than to try and stop him. 

The door refusing to open apparently did not. 

“Guys, we have a problem,” Gus said without looking up from the cameras. He waved them over and pointed to the bedroom camera but Jules couldn’t see anything. “Look, there. Shawn’s phone on the bed. See?” 

“Yeah,” Jules shrugged, “so?” 

“So, I’ve been watching this whole time. They hadn’t come out of the bathroom. Shawn’s phone was on the bed before they took it to the bathroom to make the call.” 

Henry frowned. “It’s playing on a loop.” 

He hurried back to the door and tried to push it open but it didn’t take him long to realize that the door wasn’t stuck, it was locked from the outside. Panic rose in his throat as he tried to shove the door harder with his shoulder. Jules came to help a second later, both ramming the same door as hard as they could. There wasn’t room for all three so Gus stood by helplessly and watched the unmoving cameras, desperately trying to get someone on the radio. 

…

“What’s your plan here, Williams?” Carlton started to slowly advance towards the two but William pointed the gun at Shawn’s head, forcing him to stop. “The case won’t ever die, especially if you kill us.”

“It doesn’t have to. Once I get rid of you, I’ve laid out tracks to make the others believe I’ve left the state. I’ve got the perfect fall guy all planned out.” 

“Then I guess there’s just one more question,” Shawn looked between the two men and Carlton somehow knew the man was about to try something. 

“Oh yeah,” William asked sarcastically, “and what’s that?” 

“Which one of us are you gonna...you know…” 

“Seriously, Shawn?” Carlton asked, pretending to be outranged. He managed to take a step forward without William noticing. His eyes were focused on Shawn’s backside. “Cause I think it’s going to be me and I just want to know what I’m getting into here.” 

“Why does it have to be you?” Carlton kept the conversation going, stepping closer still. 

“I fit the profile.” 

Shawn was right. It was always the younger of the two men that William had violated. Shawn almost shuddered at the thought now. His skin crawled but he kept talking. Carlton was getting closer. 

“What did you use on them?” 

They hadn’t found any evidence of fluids or even lube from a condom. Josh had splinters found inside of him during the autopsy. They had figured it had been a plunger as it was missing during the investigation. It was believed the killer had been too angry to perform. Now, William reached for his belt. 

“I think this time I might enjoy myself.” 

Anger boiled inside Carlton and he took the last leap needed to reach for William and the gun. The two struggled, crashing into the dresser and knocking everything over. Feeling helpless, Shawn grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and held it up, ready to smack William if he got the opportunity. 

The gun went off but it fired into the wall by the head of the bed. Carlton managed to knock it from his hand. Grabbing his shirt, so he didn’t move, he pulled his fist back and drove it as hard as he could in his face. He did it again and again and again until he heard a sharp crash and felt Shawn’s hands on him, pulling him back. 

“Lassie, stop!” 

They heard a door open from the front of the house. A second later the Chief, Jules, and Henry came bursting through the door. “SBPD!” 

The three stopped when they saw Williams on the floor and Carlton holding Shawn up against the opposite wall. The Chief looked angrier than they’d ever seen her. She personally reached down and turned William over on his back to cuff him. She read him his right and yanked him off the floor. 

“Are you guys okay,” Jules asked, putting her gun away and slowly walking towards them. 

“No, I am not,” Shawn shot back, sounding offended. He pointed to his father. “You let him come?” 


End file.
